Side line
by Only-Aerith
Summary: Imagine watching your best friend, Bella Swan, move away from you, to have to start a new life, to have to worry about her, to finally meet up with her 2 years later, to find that she's a vampire. To fall in love with her husband.


-Side Line-

Chapter 1  The phone continued to ring relentlessly, echoing through the vast emptiness of the now abandoned house. Bella...just where are you? Bella, are you okay? Sup Bella? I missed you sooooooo much Bella, how's it been? Want to hang sometime? All these unanswered questions continued to congest my already limited mind. My best friend moved to Forks two years ago when she was 17. Most people say we're joined at the hips considering how close we...were. I use to write to her every night, to check up on her. Even though she may seem like the responsible type, she still worries me. Always. I want to see her again, just to make sure she's okay...but where is she...? I'm sure this is the right number...Maybe she had a fight with Charlie. That's it, that has to be it. My anxious eyes scanned over the towering pile of letters I have written for her, all returned without even the seal being opened. Is she mad at me? I don't see what I did wrong...During the past 3 months, my ears have been permanently peeled to the phone, unable to let it rest in peace. Bella... Would it be too queer if I went to check up on her, in person. Surely she cant be mad at me...Yes, that is what I will do. Suck it up and be a man Tsumiko Lamberth! My agitated fingers stroked the buttons harshly, finally, having let the exasperated sigh out of my full lips. I slowly sauntered over to the bathroom mirror, occasionally eying the phone. I'm an optimistic person for the most part. Another huff of breath escaped my lips as reality seeped its way into my already congested mind. Work.

I quickly stepped into the shower to have the warm water caress my fatigued body, not a morning person. I gently massaged my scalp with the a peach scented shampoo. Bella had always commented on my constant peach craze. I miss those days. However, washing my hair in the morning is not always the easiest duty. My dark brown hair falls well below my waist, and constantly slows me down. My hair is an extension off me, that's what most people say. That, or I'm a bad influence for my hair. To sum it up, my hair is weird, and changes every so often. As I mentioned before, my hair is dark brown, but I also have natural blonde streaks and as well as that, my hair often changes from wavy, to curly to dead straight. It can be a handful sometimes. But honestly, I couldn't care less. I've never been one for fashion, or even the main-stream. I'm just plain old me, Tsumiko Lamberth. A 19 year old half Japanese, half French teenager, who misses her best friend. I remember when we were 14, guys would always eye me up and down with interest and then their expression changes to that of disgust as they spot the person beside me. Once again, I couldn't care less. However, some times the guys go too far. I don't see the reason behind their unjust resentment towards Bella. In fact, Bella probably has never even said a word to them, aside from common courtesy of course. I love Bella, and I won't put up with people harassing her like that. Time after time I tell her to stick up for herself, to voice what she believes in, but Bella is much to self-less for that. And for the same reason, I love her. As a friend of course. I chuckled at the memory of her last words to me. "Yeah, yeah Miko I won't let anyone mess with me. I'll whip out my AK 47 and shoot them til' I make you proud!"

That's my Bella. Or the time when she stated one of her theories why I'm so much more intimidating than her…"It's cause you have HUGE, ridiculously huge metallic blue eyes with the longest lashes known to man-kind. Whilst I have this!"

I loved her chocolate brown eyes, it was almost like an open book to me. It told me everything about her, I yearn for that same surprised look as her eyes widen in shock after I revealed yet another one of her humiliating secrets. To be honest, Bella and I are quite different. Not opposite, but different. Bella was always weak, almost like those stereo-typical damsels in distress type, whilst I happened to be her knight in shining armour. She was, to an unimaginable extreme, a clutz. Myself, on the other hand, was captain of all the girl sports in my former high school. As well as that, Bella was always rather dependant, she needs someone to be there for her, forever. Or else, she might just break. Did she break? But even so, Bella and I share similarities that are stronger than those of our differences. We are both very observant, and we tend to let our troubles grow within ourselves, never allowing others to trim the growing weed. It's hard, but it is a life I prefer to live. Aside from that, we are both considered kind, always thinking about others before ourselves. The only difference there is the fact that, at the same time, I compromise to make sure that they won't trample over me in the process. Silly Bella.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly got ready for another day of work. Soon Bella, soon.

***

I shifted my weight from side to side as I waited 'patiently' for the plane to land. Could it take any longer? It was like the ads at the beginning of a movie, annoying and unnecessary. Before I knew it, I realised I had yet again, let out another gust of air. I've been doing that a lot lately. I turned my head to a slight angle to inspect the person on my right hand side. However, my gaze quickly shifted as I met his. I skilfully adjusted the position of my head to allow my long flowing hair to limp beside my face, to hide my face from his awkward ogling. For that, I leave my hair in peace as it saves me making a trip to hot dollar to buy an actual curtain. Works just as effectively and somewhat more subtle. I remember teaching Bella it. I smiled at that. But I need to see Bella.

 This trip can prove to be quite the challenge. I have absolutely no idea where she's staying or even how to contact her. For all I know she could be dead! Wait, no, optimism. She is alive and well and has found the love of her life.

 I skidded across the pavement to find the nearest taxi. First I will unload my small luggage at Jacob Black's house, then I'll start my search. The hunt is on. The corner of my lips curved upwards as I smiled ruefully at my lame joke. Seeing as there wasn't any hotels or any form of temporary accommodation, I had to make do with Jacob. I met him quite a few years ago when I came here with Bella. She begged on her knees for me to accompany her. Silly Bella. I'm sure he won't mind if I just drop in and drop some other things too. Maybe he'll know where Bella is.

 Throughout the entire taxi ride, my mind chaotically raced through the many greetings I have learnt during my lifetime. But none matched the upcoming situation...hey Jacob! I'm that girl that came with this other girl a few years ago to see you n your dad! Oh and can I stay here for a while? Awkward. But I guess improvisation is way to go as the taxi slowly trekked up the muddy driveway.

 My fist gently tapped the wooden door which was soon replaced with an old man in a wheel chair. "Umm Jacob?" I asked incredulously, with a slight tinge of sympathy present.

"No Jacob is out at the moment, are you a friend of Jacob's?"

"In a way…"

"Is that so...I've never seen you in town before, are you new?"

"Yes, very"

"Well, welcome to La Push. My name is Billy Black"

"Wait. You're Jacob's father!"

"Yes, indeed I am"

"Do you remember me?!"

"Sorry?"

"I came over to your house a few years ago! I don't remember you being in a wheel-chair…"

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but I honestly don't remember…"

"I came over with Bella! You remember her? Isabella Swan!"

"Oh"

I gave him a bemused frown. What has Bella been up to? He seemed to realise the sudden discomfort and welcomed me in with a smile. A forced smile.

"So what is your name? Was it umm Su-su-su-ko?"

I let out a light chuckle as his brows knitted together in concentration. "Tsumiko," I flashed my set of perfect white teeth and brushed some loose strands out of my face, "but most people call me Miko"

"Nice to see you again Miko, you sure have grown into a beautiful young lady since the last time I remember"

I mentally giggled, what happened to honestly don't remember?

"So, why have you come?"

"Oh...well you see, I sort of came here as a holiday and I realised that there isn't any hotels here, so I...umm...was wondering whether I could crash at your place?"

I felt my cheeks burn as I eyed his face for any clue of what he's thinking. He's good. Unlike Bella, I can't read him at all...maybe I've lost my touch?

"Well, we don't have that much room Miko, as you can see"

"I promise I won't bother you at all! I'll sleep anywhere, I even fit into kitchen cupboards!"

"I'm not sure...It's not th—"

"It won't be for long! Just until I find Bella!"

His face changed immediately, brows furrowing and a frown appearing on his now, sullen face. I'm beginning to think that Bella had killed his whole family…

"Sure, you can stay for as long as you want"

Shock pulsed through me, "Really?!"

"Yes, I'm sure you are a responsible young lady."

My eyebrows twitched upwards at his deliberately accented 'responsible'. But I let it go.

Outside the driveway, a large shadow seeped through the window as the doorknob slowly turned.

"Dad, I'm home"

***

His face puckered up as his gaze met mine, "Hi...can I help you?"

"Jacob?"

"Err..yes?"

"I was just wondering, if, you...do you know where I can find Bella?"

Jacob hesitated as he sifted through his unspoken thoughts. I am almost certain that Bella did kill his family now…Or she could just have been plain old Bella, tripping and causing the blood pressure to rise within everyone inside a five mile radius. Silly Bella.

"Jacob, where _is_ Isabella Swan?"

"I, I don't know"

Fine. If he wanted to play this game I'd just have to make my own rules. I skilfully adjusted my hands to a more 'seductive' position, as I remembered the faithful attempt Bella had made all those years ago. But why wasn't he reacting?

Jacob lowered his chin, and his gaze, to the floor as I realised why my stupid plan had failed. He was in love was someone else, why hadn't I seen that before? But if he didn't react to this...My head snapped back to face his contorted expression as I caught myself checking my own body out. _Ugh_.

"Don't worry then" I reassured him, trying feebly to hide my annoyance.

An eerie silence followed after the...the… 'un-called for' exchange. I looked desperately in Billy's direction, who seemed to understand enough and began pointing towards a small rusty door to the left of the congested coffee table. I nodded in silent gratitude and escaped the awkward atmosphere to formulate my plan. How was I going to do this?

As I looked up, it seemed my feet had carried myself to a room with uneven chrome walls and a sea of soft cream carpet. The room was almost entirely empty except for a worn down mattress that screamed in protest every time I sat down– and a conservative cupboard. My pale fingers slowly searched through my bag, seeking the blue rectangular mess of an mp3. I put on 'My Sacrifice' by Creed, and let my thoughts run.

_Hello my friend, we meet again It's been awhile, where should we begin? Feels like forever Within my heart are memories Of perfect love that you gave to me Oh, I remember _

Isabella Swan, Bella, my friend. I wonder why no one speaks of her, why no one is willing to give me her location? She must be alive. _Obviously_.

_When you are with me, I'm free I'm careless, I believe Above all the others we'll fly This brings tears to my eyes My sacrifice_

I just want to see you, what has happened to your life? Have you met someone? What's he like? Do you even remember me? Probably not….I was only your friend. Like everything else in the world, it seems to have stumbled along the way under your two left feet, will you be able to grasp the power to stand back up, to hold onto our friendship?

_We've seen our share of ups and downs Oh how quickly life can turn around In an instant It feels so good to reunite Within yourself and within your mind  Let's find peace there_

And Jacob...I wonder if he's found love as well? It seemed that way, how he could not find his eyes when I changed my bodily functions in favour of a seductive image that clearly didn't work. Has everyone found someone but me? Maybe it's because of this, me, I've changed, sorry Bella. I've given into the vanity of Pheonix. I mean, how could I be thinking this? God I want her to be happy. Maybe she has been with my absence, and maybe that's why she's never talked or seen me since.

I don't care, I tried to convince myself. I need to know, at the very least.

_When you are with me, I'm free I'm careless, I believe Above all the others we'll fly This brings tears to my eyes My sacrifice_

As I listened to the weaving melody, I came to terms with a few facts. One, I was doing all of this because I miss Bella far, far too much. Two, I'm not satisfied with my life, and I want to change it. Three, I'm sad. I've been denying that for too long, and I want to be with the only person who I know will make me feel at home again. And then, I couldn't stop the images flowing, escaping through the carefully placed wall I'd created. My home, my parents, possessions, teachers, distant friends, me. I hate it all, and the fresh tears welling in my eyes only proved this further.

No. Get a grip. I needed a plan if any of this was to be confirmed.

_I just want to say hello again I just want to say hello again_

My eyes scanned the driveway for that certain tanned man, well 'boy'. I never thought a 18 year old could be so, hmm tall isn't quite the word to use here. Towering? Jacob rounded a corner, and I could feel my impatience growing rapidly. I knew he was heading for his car, so as soon as I was sure he couldn't see me, I raced for his motorcycle and followed wearily. Damn all this green, it's too green here!

He sped down Evans Street, then winded down several unknown streets before crossing to Forks. The blood in my veins was quickening dangerously under the thin sheet of quicksilver sweat that baked my body, and I was sure I was going to faint under the fumes. Where could she possibly _be? _We went down a few more unfamiliar streets, but as soon as he turned down a road leading into the bushes, I knew something was wrong. She couldn't possibly be here could she? Ha. Jacob probably knew I was following, what gave it away exactly I wonder? My ridiculously loud thoughts or the unsteady swerving of the stupid motorist behind him?

His sleek red car abruptly disappeared amongst the ferns, oh the ferns. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as my feet pounded for the brakes and I pulled up a few feet short of the intersection. I knew I was close, that Jacob was near the place I desired most. I dragged the bike under a shady spruce, hiding it's black gloss, and saw Jacob's back as I stalked his invisible tracks in the dirt and stopped short of a white mansion. _Wow._

"Hello Jacob! Good to see you again, Renesmee is just inside with Rosalie", the beautiful caramel-haired woman spoke as she gestured to the front door.

"Thanks Emse. How's the newlyweds doin'?" he spoke with his casual persona.

They both entered inside the house, forcing me to peek through the front windows. I carefully climbed onto an elongated branch that extended above the glass window, giving a clear view of the second level.

What?

...Bella…?

I fought with my instincts to miraculously jump through the sealed off glass window and embrace my dear friend, Bella… Why are you here…? Wait. Oh my….God. No. That's...wow. I rubbed my eyes several times, over and over, desperate to comprehend the image set before me. _What on God's green earth is that? _He was the most beautiful, stunning, overwhelming creature I had ever laid my eyes on– beyond my imagination, and beyond the confines of even the most farfetched of fairytales. I was so unbelievably intrigued, I wanted to _know_ who he was, if he was….real. Fighting hard against my racing mind, I forced myself to listen as best I could to their conversation.

"Bella, do you remember our first kiss, when you attacked me?" the god-like figure said with amazing clarity and perfection, just the sound of his voice making my heart splutter and spurt uncontrollably. I tried to gather myself, but should have known better. His crooked smile was enough to make an angel die of jealousy, and it was too much. I fell to the ground, surprised by the high-pitched scream I heard, then ashamed as soon as I realised it belonged to me. I braced myself for the inevitable consequence of my foolishness, but instead something cold and hard embraced me inches off the ground.

"Are you alright there?" another musical, heavenly voice questioned.

"I….I…...I'm fine" I managed to choke, another breath-taking voice, therefore another even more astonishing face before me.

"That was very dangerous...Can we get you something?"

God. Where's my voice?

"Bella…" I confided mostly in myself as opposed to answering his question.

His eyes widened slightly for the shortest moment, then re-composed into its perfect façade.

"Isabella? Isabella Marie Swan. Is she here?"

At that moment, I knew I was not alone. This is too much, too much, wow. There were so many things I wanted to ask Bella, so many questions I had for these unbearably beautiful creatures. There were, indeed I had to check many times as I no longer trusted myself, ten amazing people all standing behind me, and at that moment I heard a voice I was deeply longing for all this time.

"Miko"

It became overwhelmingly difficult to comprehend, I felt my chest tighten, my breath coming in short gasps rather than steady huffs. The garden began to spin, and I felt like there was a fresh surge of vomit stirring in the pit of my stomach. No. Don't make yourself even _more_ of an idiot. Instead, everything went black, as I lapsed into exhaustion.

"Bella, Bella!" I opened my eyes to see her face, as well as nine others, staring at me with curiosity and confusion. I sat up awkwardly, and wrapped my stiff arms around Bella who was sitting on the arm of the couch I lay across.

"Miko! What are you doing here?" Bella questioned with relief and also a hint of anger.

"Do you know her Bella? We should take her to our cottage to let her rest, if you want to, Miko?" The bronze-haired Hercules spoke, pronouncing my name flawlessly and making my heart miss two beats. _Definitely_. Yes, take me now.

4


End file.
